un día de escuela
by emyli1991
Summary: nadie sabe que le sucede a itachi sólo esperan no sea nada malo


itachi uchiha vio por quinta vez su celular , llamando así la atención no solo de sus amigos si no también de todas y cada una de su locas fans.

y es que como no lo haría si cualquiera que lo conociera sabía que itachi uchiha era el hombre con más paciencia del mundo aunque claro en este momento todos lo desconocían.

no era normal ver al heredero y prodigio en ese estado de depresión, algo que para todos ya era evidente , el hombre más cotizado de la Universidad estaba desde hace una semana como alma en pena , sólo revisando su celular como si de el fuera a salir la respuesta de la paz mundial .

itachi resoplo fustrado , hacia dos semanas que regresó de su viaje a París y ahora en ese preciso instante deseaba regresar al lugar donde pasó sus vacaciones , el timbre de cambio de clase lo hizo espabilar y con toda la calma del mundo salió del salón y se encamino hacia la cafeteria tan ausente del mundo que nisiquiera escucho los llamados de sus amigos. un suspiro salió de su boca , haciendo suspirar a más de una en su camino ya que ver a itachi uchiha con ese aire tan melancólico lo hacía ver aún más guapo de lo que era. algo que al susodicho le importaba poco y sólo siguió su camino.

sasuke estaba asustado , nunca había visto a su hermano de esa forma , era como si hubiesen cambiado al perfecto itachi y Príncipe de la Universidad por un plebeyo cualquiera , por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces decidió acercarse y preguntarle por décima vez que diablos le sucedía .

naruto a su lado sólo siguió a su amigo , sabiendo de antemano que muchos ahi ya estaban haciendo apuestas de lo que en realidad le sucedia a itachi , sin embargo apenas dieron unos pasos y escucharon algo que no se esperaban.

\- enserio frentona? pregunto ino a su amiga.

\- si , hace exactamente una semana le di a entender a itachi que estoy enamorada de el y pues ya vez como ha estado últimamente , estoy segura que pronto me pedira que sea su novia y si no lo hace en esta semana ten por seguro que yo me le declarare el lunes .. dijo sakura , la capitana de porristas , una de las chicas más cotizadas y ex novia de naruto namikaze. .

sasuke sólo volteo a ver sorprendido a naruto , la mayoría sabía la historia de Rubio ,cinco años atrás tenía de novia a la chica más sosa de la preparatoria , nadie sabía como fue que esa relación se dio lo que si sabían es como terminó , naruto la había terminado frente a toda la escuela para despues gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado de sakura haruno y que era su novia dejando a su pobre y sosa ex novia llorando , claro que la chica no aguanto mucho y una semana después se cambio de escuela dejado a más de uno preocupado por ella y claro como era lógico sakura y naruto terminaron un mes después , al parecer a sakura le caia mal la chica y sólo salió con naruto para lastimarla. pero bueno naruto siguió rondando a sakura pidiéndole que regresarán hasta que se dio cuenta de lo mal que se había portado con su ex de la cual sasuke no recordaba ni el nombre aunque naruto si lo hacía pues según su dobe amigo había cometido el peor error de su vida ,eso no quitaba que naruto aún se sentía atraído por la pelirosa.

\- no te preocupes teme ,sakura es agua pasada y si itachi ni san esta enamorado de ella pues lo mejor sería que estén juntos ... dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa en la boca , pues sabía exactamente lo que sasuke estaba pensando

\- hmpp yo no dije nada dobe ,y si ese es el caso , dudo mucho que pueda ayudar a itachi ..mejor vallamos a otro lado que el solucione sus problemas ..total ya tiene 21 años y pronto se graduara .. dijo sasuke mientras tomaba un camino diferente al que llevaba al comienzo..

una gran sonrisa se estampó en su rostro , por fin llegaba a su casa después de cinco largos años , tenía algunas cosas que arreglar antes de mostrarse en público , lo primero era tomar las riendas del negocio familiar, ella y su padre llegaron al acuerdo de que cuando cumpliera 21 años se haria cargo , lo bueno es que se había graduado antes y con honores lo que le permitía tener un año de descanso aunque aún así tenía que empezar a conocer la empresa y planear varias cosas más como su cumpleaños número 20 que sería en un mes ,aunque había algo más importante que planear , una sonrisa se vio en su rostro antes de entrar a la mansión donde su padre ,primo y hermana la esperaban ..

apenas había terminado de saludar y su hermana dio un grito llamando así la atención de todos los presentes y no fue hasta que la señaló que más gritos se oyeron seguidos del desmayo de su amado padre , tendría que invitarle la comida a sus amigos ya que ellos tenían razón su padre se desmayaria.

una hora más tarde entro a su habitación e inmediatamente sacó su celular ... "estoy bien ya sabes he tenido mucha tarea y por eso no he podido contestar no te preocupes apenas tenga oportunidad te regreso la llamada " fue el mensaje que envío , sabía que estaba mal pero no quería arruinar la sorpresa ..

todos los akatsuki veían sorprendidos a itachi fue algo demasiado tenebroso verlo pasar de su estado deprimido a su estado normal , eso después ver una vez más su celular , ahora parecía como si el itachi deprimido nunca hubiera existido , y eso era realmente perturbador.

era lunes y las clases estaban terminando, sakura se sentía demasiado nerviosa ,no cualquier día se le declara al chico más guapo de la escuela y futuro padre de sus hijos ,aún así saco todo el valor posible y se encamino hacia la salida para interceptar al amor de su vida y es que realmente era de ese modo , sakura llevaba desde los 15 años enamorada de el , eso después de superar su amor por sasuke ,quien lo diría que ahora a sus 20 por fin se le declararía a itachi uchiha ,. a lo lejos lo vio salir junto a sus amigos y su corazón brinco de la emoción , no tardó mucho en interceptarlo llamando así la atención de todos los que salían rumbo a sus casas , ese era el momento que había esperado por lo que respiro una última vez para despues decir lo que tanto había callado .

\- itachi kun , te amo ... dijo sakura mientras sentía como el calor se pocicionaba en sus mejillas y dejando a un itachi sorprendido ante la acción de la chica .

sasuke resoplo al ver la escena frente a el , años atrás se había sentido feliz de quitarse de encima a sakura , quien diría que pronto se convertiría en su cuñada , enojado decidió seguir su camino pero cuando volteo la vista se quedó de piedra , frente a la entrada una limosina se estacionaba ,pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención , si no que dé esta bajaba la mujer más bella que hubiera visto , un sólo pensamiento llegó a su mente , si la chica no era gritona o acosadora sería un gran pospecto para señora uchiha . suspiro por primera vez en su vida y se permitió detallarla más calmadamente , vestia un vestido circular en color blanco dejando ver el hermoso cuerpo que poseía , su piel era tan blanca y se veía demasiado suave , su cabello era largo en un color negro azulado , su rostro era parecido al de un ángel, por kami la chica parecía una preciosa muñeca y conforme se fue acercando, vislumbro un detalle más , sus ojos eran blancos y ahí fue donde reaccionó ,una hyuga se dijo rápidamente . sasuke iba a dar un paso para acercarse cuando su amigo habló.

\- hinata . murmuró naruto asombrado de ver a la mujer tan bella frente a el , y ese murmullo hizo a sasuke detenerse .

no podía ser cierto se dijo sasuke sorprendido ,naruto habia dicho hinata y si su memoria no fallaba ese era el nombre de la ex de su amigo ,tenía que ser una broma ,esa diosa no podía ser la Sosa ex novia del dobe pero todo fue confirmado cuando la chica vio sorprendida a su amigo.

itachi no podía estar más sorprendido , conocía a sakura desde niña ,incluso era de las pocas mujeres con las que hablaba normal pues la consideraba una hermanita menor ,por eso el recibir esa declaración de su parte lo dejo en shock ,no podía negar que sakura era una chica bonita pero no era su tipo , de hecho no tenía absolutamente nada de lo que le gustaba de una mujer , pero no podía ser tan cruel , sakura era como una hermana , y no quería lastimarla aunque sabia que de alguna forma lo haría , lo único que odiaba en ese momento era el que hubiera tanta gente presente pero no podía hacer nada , tenía de alguna forma que rechazar a su amiga ..

\- sakura chan , yo , bueno me siento muy honrado por tu declaración , y pienso que eres una chica muy bonita , sin embargo me es imposible aceptar tu declaración ., lo siento sakura chan , y gracias por tus hermosos sentimientos .. dijo itachi haciendo una reverencia , mientras sakura sólo sentía como su corazón dolía ,pero no se quedaría así , le preguntaría por que , quizás si cambiaba su imagen el la aceptaría.

\- por que ? dime itachi kun que debo cambiar para que me aceptes , nunca has tenido una novia , dame la oportunidad de serlo , te prometo que daré lo mejor de mi... dijo sakura desesperada ,pero nadie se espero lo que itachi diría .

\- lo siento , sakura no puedo y no es por que haya algo mal en ti o por que debas cambiar algo ,lo que sucede es que yo ya tengo novia y la amo , por eso no puedo ni podré ofrecerte nada ,lo siento .. dijo el llamado la atención no solo de su club de fans y de sus amigos si no también de su hermano que lo miraba sorprendido y es que el mejor que nadie sabia que era imposible que itachi tuviera novia , sobretodo por que su hermano se la pasaba en casa.

\- no te creo , lo dices solo para alejarme , es imposible que tengas una novia , ya todos lo sabríamos así que dime itachi según tu cuanto tiempo llevas con tu novia ? grito molesta sakura pues ahora si había perdido la paciencia..

\- cuatro años y no soy su novia , soy su prometida. dijo una suave voz llamando la atencion de los ahi presentes que no hicieron mas que abrir la boca sorprendidos al ver a la mujer tan bella que había hablado ..

a lo lejos sasuke y naruto estaban congelados pero aún así no perdieron la oportunidad de ver como en la mano de la chica un hermoso anillo brillaba ..

itachi sintio su corazón acelerarse al escuchar la hermosa voz de hinata , y levanto la vista buscandola , algo en lo que no tardó mucho ya que todos la miraban dé una forma que hizo molestar al uchiha , que enojado y celoso olvido todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor para correr como loco hacia la ojiperla , la cual apenas lo tuvo frente a el rodeo su cuello y lo beso mientras itachi sólo a sujetaba firmemente de su cintura y profundizaba el beso ..

\- amor ese vestido no me gusta , llama mucho la atencion , murmuró itachi sobre los labios de su novia .

\- lo siento ita kun , quería darte una sorpresa , y veo que funcionó ..

\- por eso no contestabas a mis llamadas ? sabes que pase más de una semana como zombie

\- si hablaba contigo no iba a poder ocultar la noticia y hubiera arruinado la sorpresa .. dijo hinata mientras le sonreía amablemente.

\- pagarás por eso , así que será mejor que llames a tu padre , tienes que compensarme los días de sufrimiento .. dijo el uchiha para luego cargarla como princesa y llevársela de ese lugar , ambos habían olvidado todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor , hinata olvido por completo que acaba de presenciar una confesión hacia su novio y que había visto a su ex e itachi había olvidado completamente a su hermano ,amigos y sobretodo a la chica que se le había declarado minutos antes ..

pain vio asombrado como su amigo se retiraba con su novia en brazos , dejando a todos los ahi presentes sonrojados y a algunos con algun derrame nasal de imaginar la forma en la que itachi castigaria a su novia , aunque claro el ya se lo imaginaba sólo de escuchar que la chica no llegaría a su casa ..

\- que escondida se la tenía el uchiha , mira que tener a una mujer tan buena por tanto tiempo si que ninguno se entere , wao yo quiero una así .. dijo hidan con una sonrisa pervertida.

todos en la escuela esperaban que fuera martes, para intentar obtener siquiera un poco de información, lo que nadie espero fue que el genio itachi uchiha no apareciera en la escuela hasta una semana después con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y que dos meses después se anunciara la boda de los herederos uchiha y hyuga , tampoco esperaban que en menos de un año se anunciara la próxima llegada del próximo herdero ...


End file.
